1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera support. More particularly, the invention relaters to a camera adapter support for securing a camera to a tripod in an orientation transverse to the camera's traditional supported orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amateur and professional cameramen often have the need to rotate their cameras from a conventional horizontal orientation to a vertical orientation. This need has become even more profound as wide screen LCD displays are utilized in a variety of orientation promotional environments for presenting commercials either in malls, storefronts or on street displays. It has now become highly desirable that these LCD displays be oriented such that the long dimension extends vertically while the short dimension extends horizontally. This provides an aesthetically desirable image for those wishing to create a commercial display.
However, in order to optimally film video for use with such displays, it is necessary for cameramen to reorient their cameras. To date, no adapter support has been designed for this purpose. As such, the present invention provides a camera adapter support for use with a variety of different cameras for supporting the camera in a vertical orientation to allow for filming in either a horizontal or a vertical orientation.